Estación Para Enamorarse
by Laaulyy
Summary: Un nuevo año, su nuevo profesor de literatura hará que ella salga de su pequeño y cerrado circulo social mientras que intenta acercarla a él. Intentará que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos dando pasos por ella en las sombras... ¿Qué clase de relación se puede dar en una alumna y un profesor?
1. Primer Día

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Primer Día.

Era su primer día de clases, el primer día de un largo año, la primavera se presentaba con toda su plenitud aquel nueve de Marzo, mientras sacaba su pulcro vestuario de su colegio. Sonrió para sí misma al pensar que cuando su decimoctavo invierno llegase a ella, la escuela secundaria se habría ido y con ella un escalón menos para seguir sus sueños.

Se acomodó su falda azul marino, la estiró bien para que esta no tuviese ni un tipo de arrugas, al ponerse su camisa blanca manga corta, comenzó a abrochar sus botones tranquilamente, aún era temprano, siempre se levantaba temprano para poder hacer las cosas calmadamente, ajustó el moño rojo a su cuello para después ponerse las largas medias blancas.

Caminó a paso lento por los pasillos de su hogar con su mochila a cuestas, sonreía, esa primavera sería prometedora, de eso estaba segura. Poco a poco el sentimiento de florecer se presentaba en ella, este año, tal vez, florecerían sus sentimientos…

Llegó al comedor, vio a su padre con el diario en las manos inmerso en su lectura, en su propio mundo, junto a él vio además a su hermana menor junto a él perdida en algún punto fijo en la mesa sosteniendo su taza de té con las dos manos. Su primo de momento no estaba sentado en la mesa y aquello la entristeció un poco tal vez se le había hecho tarde y ya había salido. Dejó la mochila en el respaldo de la silla y después se sentó en esta, mientras se disponía a tomar la taza de café que estaba al frente de ella.

-Buenos días. – Saludo.

-Buenos días. – Respondieron sus familiares.

Sin mayores diálogos como ya era costumbre comenzó a tomar la bebida caliente para poder irse de su hogar, ahora que Neji no iría más con ella supuso que era inútil esperarlo como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, además seguramente hacía tiempo se había ido. Neji ese año entraba a la universidad solo por ser un año mayor que ella.

-Buenos días. – Se anunció su primo.

-Buenos días. – Respondieron al unísono.

Su primo se sentó junto a ella, bebió su café tranquilamente siguiendo a Hinata con la vista. Cuando Hinata se levantó y cargó su mochila a su espalda, Neji dejó su taza de café para luego levantarse junto a ella.

-¿Vamos? – Le preguntó.

Ella levantó la mirada demasiado confundida con aquel acto mientras él le ofrecía su mano. Ella asintió levemente después de unos segundos y tomo su mano.

-Pero… Neji-niisan tú ya no…

-Lo sé, pero no pierdo la costumbre. – La interrumpió y después le sonrió con eso terminaba aquella charla.

-Entiendo – Le dijo para salir de su hogar.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la puerta de la Secundaria de Konoha, era una fortuna que esta no quedase a muchas cuadras de su hogar, la directora Tsunade se encontraba en la puerta saludando a los nuevos y viejos alumnos que iban llegando a medida que se acercaba la hora de entrada.

-Oh, los primos Hyuga. – Les hablo la directora que ya hacía años estaba ejerciendo su cargo. – Neji espero que te vaya muy bien en la nueva universidad. – Les sonrió aparentemente muy alegre. – Este será un magnifico año escolar, he oído que el director de la universidad será Jiraiya un antiguo compañero. – Tsunade se perdió mientras que recordó algunos años lejanos. – ¿Puedes mandarle mis saludos?

-Con gusto lo haré Tsunade-sama. – Respetuoso, Neji asintió.

-Ya no es necesario que te refieras a mí como "Tsunade-sama". – Le dijo su ex directora manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-De todas formas Tsunade-sama, guardo respeto hacia usted.

-Gracias. – Le sonrió para después dirigir su mirada a la peliazul. – Será mejor que ya entres Hinata.

-Sí. – Le contestó la nombrada para darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla a Neji y perderse entre los demás alumnos.

-Nos vemos Neji. – Dicho esto Tsunade también se adentró en la institución, mientras que Neji seguía su camino a la universidad.

-Espero que le vaya bien Hinata-sama… - Susurró al viento.

* * *

Sexto año, el último escalón, él último esfuerzo momentáneo, desde el primer día que comenzó la escuela deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese año llegase, seguramente todos al empezar la secundaria desean llegar a sexto, estaba casi tocando la entrada de la universidad, casi… solo debía esperar un poco más, esforzarse un poco más…

Al llegar al salón de actos los agruparon a cada uno con sus respectivos grupos, Tsunade se presentó ante todos los alumnos, si bien ya a muchos los conocía, lo hacía en especial por los nuevos alumnos. Entonces Hinata por primera vez desde que había entrado al lugar les prestó más atención a los profesores que de costumbre. Había uno en especial que le llamo poderosamente la atención, uno que no parecía un profesor, más bien alumno, se le hacía extrañamente familiar, sin dudas era muy joven.

La brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, parecía como una invitación a observarlo más hasta perderse en aquellos ojos negros, vio como sus cabellos se movieron levemente al compás del viento, toda aquella magnifica visión era en cámara lenta y pausada, aquello lo hacía verse más… ¿Hermoso?

Negó.

Un rubor leve apareció en sus mejillas, teniéndolas de rosa pálido.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Sakura codeándola por atrás.

Ella solamente asintió.

-Les damos la bienvenida a Escuela Secundaria de Konoha. – Sonrió Tsunade después de haberse presentado. – Pueden dirigirse a sus salones con sus respectivos profesores.

Hinata nuevamente le prestó atención y lo vio de lejos, aquel hombre de cabellos largos caminaba en su dirección hasta posicionarse al lado de Tsunade y vio como este se acercó murmurándole algo al oído. Estaba tan perdida observando aquella escena que no notó cuando uno de sus profesores se posicionó en la fila de su clase.

-¡Bien empecemos con el nuevo año! – Su voz estaba apagada como en los últimos cinco años. – Naruto no te pases de listo este año ya solo me falta un año y adiós ti y a tu tonto "Dattebayo". – Habló Kakashi, el profesor de Matemáticas, que, contando aquel año, había tenido a lo largo de seis años y era el único que no soportaba las bromas tontas de Naruto.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, todos excepto Hinata que solo se cubría la leve sonrisa en sus labios. Este sería el último año que pasaran juntos seguramente. La brisa nuevamente se coló por la ventana haciéndola enfocar la mirada hacia otro lado, al girar su rostro vio al nuevo profesor acercándose con Tsunade.

-Kakashi, te toca con la clase A, este es el B.

-Entiendo Tsunade-sama, es solo que todos los años arranque en esta clase será la costumbre. – Kakashi sonaba interesado.

-Lo sé, pero este año hubieron algunos unos cambios. – Tsunade no dijo más.

Kakashi se marchó, no sin antes mirar al hombre parado al lado de Tsunade y sonreírle, como en los buenos tiempos.

-Este es la clase con la que comenzarás, procura tener cuidado con Naruto, todos los profesores tienen problemas con él, es muy hiperactivo y no pueden seguirle el paso. – Ya de entrada Tsunade le advertía, pero él ya lo sabía…

-No es cierto Itachi-niisan, no le creas. – Naruto la señaló con el dedo. – Tsunade-obachan suele decir esas cosas, pero no le creas.

-¡Na-ru-to! – Masculló Tsunade su enojo era tan evidente que tenía una vena marcada en la frente, golpearía a ese mocoso que constantemente la llamaba vieja.

-¿Itachi-niisan? – Preguntaron algunos de los alumnos en el lugar.

Tsunade se acercó al rubio, estaba por golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, pero Sasuke se le adelantó empujándolo ganándose por parte de la directora una sonrisa complaciente.

-Tsk, no le digas Itachi-niisan a mi hermano. – Sasuke se enojó rápidamente.

-¡Teme! – Gritó y continuaron con su típica pelea propia de unos niños de cinco años más que de unos chicos que están terminando la secundaria.

_-Itachi…_ – Pensó la Hyuga para luego soltar una risilla.

-Basta. – Tsunade intentó recuperar el control. – Itachi, a partir de hoy serás el tutor de estos chichos, independientemente de otros profesores, deben tenerte siempre en cuenta ¿Entendido?

-Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, ¿Ese rol no lo venía cumpliendo Kakashi-sempai? – Con cierta curiosidad preguntó.

-Lo hacía, pero dice que ya no aguantaría otro año teniendo que soportar las estupideces de Naruto.

Itachi sonrió. Observo a Naruto que de un momento a otro comenzó a hacer demasiado ruido e Itachi vio como una chica de cabellos rosados se acercaba a él y lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Las damas no debían tener esa clase de comportamiento, y si lo tenían, no iba a ser presente delante de su persona.

-En el futuro señorita…

-Sakura. – Respondió ella al notar ser llamada.

-No golpeé a los alumnos, deje que puedo hacer bien mi trabajo.

Algunos estudiantes se rieron mientras que otros murmuraron cosas, Sakura era la protegida de Tsunade, ¿Acaso no lo sabía su nuevo sensei?

-Itachi… - Tsunade iba a intervenir.

-No apruebo ese tipo de comportamientos, por otro lado, la charla se ha extendido, es mejor llevar a mis alumnos al curso.

Tsunade asintió, no tenía nada más que decirle al genio Uchiha si él lo consideraba de esa manera.

Itachi caminó unos pasos, seguido de sus alumnos que habían dejado de ser tan ruidosos, aparentemente ya le tenían respeto, de reojo vio como Sasuke tenía una sonrisa altanera, mostrando el orgullo de ser Uchiha. Al llegar al aula se posicionaron en sus asientos correspondientes.

-Primero que todo, buen día. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, gusto en conocerlos, como ya saben seré profesor de Literatura este año, espero que nos llevemos bien estaremos juntos en las primeras horas los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Primero que nada quisiera que me entregaran una carta contándome como son, que es lo que desean, que es lo que planean hacer en el futuro, sus hobbies, cosas como esas… Para conocernos mejor.

-Entonces usted sensei nos hará una carta a nosotros, digo para conocernos mejor. – Una rubia sonrió.

-Disculpa…

-Ino, Yamanaka Ino.

-Yamanaka-san, no puedo hacerles una carta a todos, pero puedo responder alguna de sus preguntas si quieren.

La rubia sonrió victoriosa, varias chicas comenzaron el cuchicheo sonriendo tontamente, entonces Ino decidió hacer su primera pregunta.

-¿Itachi-sensei, tiene novia?

De repente la sala enmudeció, el público femenino estaba expectante.

-No, no la tengo. – Itachi no se molestó ante la pregunta de esta, solo sonrió ganándose miradas de amor.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Nuevamente Ino preguntó.

-Supongo que saldremos en las excursiones del colegio. – Pasó de esa pregunta sonriendo, a pesar de que la Yamanaka fue olímpicamente rechazada, no podía evitar sonreír como idiota.

-¿Itachi-sensei, cuántos años tiene? – Una castaña se aventuró.

-En junio cumplo veinticuatro.

-Wow es demasiado joven, por cierto, mi nombre es Matsuri. – La castaña se presentó.

-Aceptaría una carta romántica de mi parte. – Rogó una chica de cabello negro largo.

-Lo siento pero no.

-Itachi - Sasuke se estaba cansando esas tontas le preguntaban cosas estúpidas – ¿La familia esta primero verdad?

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada, tenía que romper la "ilusión" de aquellas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Aquella pregunta tenía varias respuestas.

-A que este primero, antes de una mujer.

-Sasuke… - Itachi se llevó una de las manos a su frente, cansado de que siempre fuera lo mismo.

-Vamos responde, acá soy tu alumno, quiero saber cómo todos los demás. – La tensión en el aire era evidente.

-Si esa mujer es la que amo, primero está mi felicidad.

Los corazones de las muchachas comenzaron a saltar de felicidad, aquello que había dicho fue hermoso, los ojos de las chicas tenían unos corazones que demostraban el nuevo amor platónico de ellas. Sasuke por su parte estaba que estallaba en furia, su hermano siempre fue igual, nunca rechazó de mala manera los sentimientos de las personas, así era él y a Sasuke le molestaba. ¿Nadie podía preguntar algo coherente?

A Hinata se le encendió el corazón, "_Si es la mujer que amo…_" ¡Que frase tan hermosa! Se armó de valor y alzó la mano, estaba algo temblorosa, pero intentó con la otra mano calmarla sosteniendo su brazo.

-¿Si Hyuga-san?

Su rostro se encendió, él sabía su apellido, bueno, no es como si los ojos de ese extraño color la delatasen, pero él lo sabía… Su corazón se sobresaltó de la emoción, estaba feliz.

-Yo… ¿Quería saber por qué Literatura? – Hinata enrojeció de golpe al ver la media sonrisa dibujada de su sensei.

-Supongo que por muchas cosas – Comenzó él como si estuviera fascinado de que le preguntaran aquello. – Siempre me gustó leer, era algo que hacía por gusto, devoraba cualquier libro que tuviese cerca, supongo que por eso, además… las letras te hacen libres…

Itachi sonrió ampliamente dando paso a sus dientes blanquecinos, esa sonrisa inundó de sentimientos cálidos a Hinata, sentimientos que desconocía hasta el momento, fue en ese momento en que supo que con solo minutos de haberlo conocido, ese profesor la había flechado…

-¡Itachi! – Efusivo como siempre sobre saltó de su lugar – ¿Me llevarás a comer ramen hoy?

-De acuerdo. – Itachi sonrió complaciente, el rostro se iluminó y el de Sasuke se oscureció. – Pero primero necesito que hagan el informe acerca de ustedes. – Observó a toda la clase para que estos empezaran a sacar hojas con lapiceras.

-Bien, en un momento terminaré con esto dattebayo.

Naruto sonrió efusivo, Hinata lo miró. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Naruto tenía ese "no sé qué" que le gustaba, era una persona siempre alegre quizás aquello la fascinaba de manera única, había conocido muchas sonrisas en su vida, pero ninguna tan alegre como las que emitía ese rubio. Desvió la mirada a la hoja. Debía escribir algo pero no era muy buena en ese tipo de informes acerca de su vida.

Alzó la mirada y la centró en su nuevo profesor de literatura, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo algún libro el cual ella no llegaba a leer el título. En algún momento sus miradas chocaron y fueron unos instantes pero él le sonrió. ¿Por qué el nuevo profesor le sonreía de esa manera? Ella se sonrojó de manera extrema y volvió su vista a la hoja en blanco intentando calmar su rubor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Comenzó escribiendo la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja. Resopló un poco antes de comenzar, miro de reojo a sus costados y vio como los demás alumnos comenzaban a escribir. Pensó una buena manera de comenzar pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

"_Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. –_ Finalmente comenzó – _Tengo diecisiete años. Tengo dos amigos, son los mejores del mundo y no necesito más ya que tengo problemas para entablar amistades, sus nombres son Shino y Kiba, nos conocemos del preescolar y siempre nos llevamos bien. Yo los quiero mucho.  
Mi meta este año es terminar la secundaria y comenzar la universidad con Neji-niisan, estudiaremos juntos para ser grandes arquitectos, aunque Neji está un año más adelantado me esforzaré por él. Desde niña me gustaba hacer casas con bloques de plásticos o madera, de ahí me vocación._

_En mis ratos libres me gusta prensar flores o comer rollos de canela, me gusta dar paseos tranquilos y los lugares con poca gente en donde se aprecie realmente la naturaleza._

_Realmente no sé qué agregar. Eso es todo supongo." _

La carta no era muy larga, pero se sintió conforme con ella. Alzó la vista y nuevamente la fijó en su sensei. Esta vez él no la miró, aparentemente estaba concentrado en su lectura, fue entonces que carraspeó un poco y levantó la mano. Itachi alzó la mirada, eso le pasaba por leer libros de temática atrapante que se desprendía completamente del mundo.

Él se paró y camino hacia ella, aparentemente era la primera en terminar. Una vez a su lado, Hinata entregó la hoja temerosa y el volvió detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a leer la carta mientras que los demás alumnos terminaban. Pasaron unos minutos e Itachi comenzó a devolver algunas de las cartas que le habían dado y había leído. Todas decían "gracias" excepto la de Hinata.

Vio como había algunas fechas que salían de algunas frases. "Es bueno tener esos dos mejores amigos, pero siempre es bueno relacionarse con la gente" "Arquitectura es bueno, será mejor que te esfuerces en física y matemática" "No es necesario que no haya gente para apreciar la naturaleza." Entonces, una vez terminado de leer esas pequeñas frases una sonrisa escapó de ella inconscientemente, alzó la mirada para fijarse en quien había escrito esas cosas y se topó con la dulce mirada de él.

¿Alguna vez pensaste en el amor a primera vista?

No si es un amor imposible.

Itachi dio el cronograma que iba a usar ese año y después les dio permiso de que hablaran calmada y ordenadamente con sus compañeros mientras que él seguía con su lectura. Hinata se levantó de su asiento no sin antes guardar aquella carta de presentación, para dirigirse a sus amigos que estaban sentados un poco más atrás de ella. Sin perder la sonrisa ni un solo momento se fijó en ellos.

-Está mucho más bonita. – Kiba piropeó a Hinata fingiendo hablar con Shino.

-Hey. – Hinata río, Kiba siempre la molestaba de esa manera. – Quería saber si hoy irían a casa, los he echado de menos en estas vacaciones.

-Shino y yo íbamos a ir a comprar el disfraz que usaremos en la fiesta en casa de Sasuke el fin de semana. Nos invitó Naruto.

Y como por arte de magia el rubio apareció del lado izquierdo de Hinata descansando su brazo sobre el hombro de esta provocándole un ligero rubor. Naruto sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Tú también estas invitada Hinata-chan.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun me invitaría a su fiesta si no somos amigos? – Indagó con cara de preocupación.

-Él pone la casa y yo las personas, le gané una apuesta Hinata-chan, es por eso.

-¡Cierto! – Sakura de la nada se posicionó de su lado derecho – ¡Podremos ir a comprar el disfraz juntas! Vamos que me dices Hinata-chan.

-Está bien. – Se dejó convencer un tanto atónita por el actuar de Sakura.

-Hablan de ir de compras. – Ino se sumó a la reunión y Hinata no supo cuando terminó separada de sus amigos hablando con la rubia y la pelirrosa. – ¡Debo ir! ¿No hay problema verdad?

Hinata negó tontamente. Durante seis años el trato que tuvo con ellas fue formal, ahora actuaban como amigas de toda la vida. De un momento a otro se sintió observada y dirigió la vista a algún lado intentando identificar aquella mirada tan penetrante. Sus ojos chocaron con los de su sensei y este asintió mientras que Sakura le sonreía.

-¿Qué te traes con el hermano de Sasuke-kun? – La pregunta de Ino fue prácticamente leída de la mente de Hinata.

-¿Yo? – Sakura parecía no entender. – Nada, digamos que hace un momento me fui a disculpar con él por mi comportamiento con Naruto, lo que menos quiero es que mi futuro cuñado de odie…

-¡Hey! ¡Ni de bromas! – Ino la golpeó en el brazo y Hinata las observó, aparentemente aquel comportamiento era normal en ellas.

-Me pidió un favor, y ya lo cumplí. Pero bueno eso es otro asunto, ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar los disfraces?

-Mañana por la tarde iremos a ver, aún falta para el sábado. – Contestó Ino.

-De paso nos conocemos más ¿No Hinata-chan? – Sakura sonrió.

-S-sí. – Respondió no muy convencida de aquello.

* * *

La siguiente mañana pasó muy normal, tuvo clase de Matemáticas con Hatake Kakashi, Biología con Mitarashi Anko, Historia con Sarutobi Asuma, Economía con un tal Kakuzu y no había entendido muy bien su apellido y su clase menos favorita Educación Física con Maito Gai, que a pesar de ser el primer día había explotado su "llama de la juventud".

Como podía ser que no le gustara educación física y amara natación que de igual manera era deporte. Por fin esa clase había llegado. La había esperado todo el día. Pero cuando entró que en donde se dictarían las clases se habían equivocado con el horario casi muere de la tristeza, la clase era para el día siguiente.

Que penoso.

Había escuchado que el nuevo profesor era un nadador profesional y había ganado muchos campeonatos, aparentemente era demasiado bueno y ella quería aprender de él ya que en unos meses habría competencia entre las escuelas, ella quería llevarse el trofeo más grande, quería destacar.

Sin mucha importancia en aquel día, al salir de la hermosa y calmada escuela sonrió al ver a Shino y Kiba intentándola alcanzar, sería triste que ya no se iría con Neji, tal vez podían ir juntos a la mañana pero no por las tardes. Detrás de ellos se acercaban Sakura e Ino sonriendo y haciéndoles ademanes con las manos. De pronto ella dejó de avanzar para centrar toda su atención en sus amigos y sus nuevas amigas aparentemente.

-Pensé que sería bueno que te acompañáramos. – Comenzó Kiba sonriendo una vez que llegó a su lado.

-¡Hinata-chan! – La rubia y la pelirrosa se posicionaron a su lado. – ¿Tienes idea que disfraz te compraras? – Preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-No vaya a ser que nos compremos los mismos. – Río Ino.

-Yo… Aún no lo sé. – Ella buscó auxilio en las miradas de Kiba y Shino, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Pues yo me disfrazaré de… – Kiba fue interrumpido.

-Ya sabemos, de bestia ¿Verdad? – Bromeó Ino y Sakura río con ella.

-No. – Apretó los dientes enojado. – Pero…

-Puedes ir con Hinata-chan y ser "La bella y la bestia" – Se burló Sakura interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. Las expresiones de Kiba eran chistosas y a Hinata le arrancaron una que otra sonrisa.

-No es mala idea. – Por primera vez habló Shino. - ¿Qué dices Hinata?

-Creo que estará bien, solo si Kiba-kun quiere. – Hinata se encogió en sí misma.

-Bien. – Kiba sonrió. – Por mí no hay problema. El cerebro de ellas funciona cuando quieren. – Esta vez Kiba se burló y las chicas solo sonrieron falsamente mientras ideaban como matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan. – Saludaron las chicas para luego retirarse.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Kiba se acercó a Hinata de un lado y Shino del otro para comenzar a caminar juntos.

-No sé qué hiciste pero que no se te pegue su locura.

-Kiba-kun, no creo que Ino-chan o Sakura-chan sean malas. – Replicó Hinata en su defensa.

-Pues de todas formas que no se te pegue. No vaya a ser que sea contagioso. – Hinata rio ante la mueca de asco de Kiba.

-Pues no lo haré. – Sonando divertida sonreía ampliamente. – Shino-kun ¿Qué disfraz te pondrás?

-No lo he decidido pero, estoy seguro que uno que me resulte cómodo.

-Eso quiere decir uno que me tape todo el cuerpo. Enserio deberías dejar de vestirte de esa manera. – Bromeó Kiba.

-Sí, claro, lo dice quien a cada oportunidad que tiene monta a su perro como su fuese un caballo.

Kiba comenzó a atacar a Shino con palabras mientras este lo ignoraba, no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Los invitó a pasar pero ellos tenían cosas que hacer y ella simplemente los dejó irse. Cuando se acercó a su ventana pensó en donde quedaría la casa de Sasuke y si su hermano viviría con él… Negó, ¿Por qué pensaba en ese profesor que le sonreía en cada oportunidad que tenía? Si porque no solo lo hizo en clase sino que también a lo largo de la jornada escolar y aunque lo quiso evitar se sonrojó muchísimas veces.

Se dejó caer en la cama tapándose la mirada con las manos, su rostro estaba demasiado caliente. Mientras se sacaba su ropa para guardarla y darse una ducha el sonido de su celular sonando la sacó de orbita. Era un número desconocido que le había mandado un mensaje de texto.

"_Es bueno hacer nuevos amigos…_"

Su cuerpo tembló de inmediato, ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Definitivamente ese año iba a ser diferente a todos los demás que hubiera conocido.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Un primer capítulo a ver cómo reacciona la idea, trataré que sea un poco más de humor a lo que siempre suelo escribir. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews! :3

Si hay alguna falta lo siento, lo revise tres veces pero háganmela saber si ven alguna n.n


	2. Natación

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Natación.

Tsunade resopló después de cortar el teléfono por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Comenzó a golpear sus dedos contra la madera uno detrás del otro, estaba increíblemente molesta, no podía encontrar un solo profesor que se ajustase a las medidas de la escuela. Ni uno solo. Resopló cansada.

Recibió cinco negativas en diez minutos, las competencias de natación serían en unos meses y aún no encontraba un profesor ya que los mejores ya estaban calificando para otras escuelas. Suspiró. Ese año era prometedor pero si no encontraba el profesor adecuado tendría un buen lío por prometer un profesor que no tenía, decir que él profesor era un profesional con muchos campeonatos ganados… estaba metida en un buen lío.

Tomó nuevamente el tubo del teléfono para intentar con el siguiente en la lista, esperaba esta vez tener más suerte. Estaba cansada tenía ganas de ir a su casa, ya no quería intentarlo pero debía hacerlo. No llegó a discar cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente.

-Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san la busca. – Shizune asomó la cabeza.

-Dile que pase. – Tsunade colgó el teléfono e Itachi entró después de que Shizune salió.

-Disculpe mi interrupción Tsunade-sama, necesitaba pedirle algo a usted y… - Tsunade resopló para luego llevarse una mano a la frente. - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó notando que la rubia no lo había escuchado.

-Sí, sucede… No tengo un profesor de Natación acorde a lo que necesita la escuela, les dije a las chicas de sexto "A" que la clase sería mañana moví los horarios para tener más tiempo pero aún no encuentro ninguno por ningún lado, los mejores ya fueron contratados y no hay uno que tenga lo que necesitamos, necesito entrenar a esas chicas para que puedan presentarse en las competiciones, con Hinata Hyuga no nos alcanzará para ganar… - Tsunade cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, yo conozco a alguien que le podría servir. – Tsunade abrió los ojos y lo miró interesada. – ¿Conoce a Kisame Hoshigaki?

-Por supuesto, es un excelente nadador uno de los mejores que tiene el país. No he intentado con él ya que no se dedica a enseñar a escuelas.

-Tsunade-sama, él y yo formamos parte de un grupo de amistad llamado "Akatsuki" uno de los integrantes es Kakuzu y es excelente en lo que hace aunque es algo tacaño. – Itachi rio. – Kisame y yo nos llevamos muy bien, estoy seguro que si se lo pido no tendrá ningún problema.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – Tsunade estaba asombrada. - ¿Puedes preguntarle ahora? Realmente lo necesito.

-Deme un minuto que ya lo llamo.

Itachi sacó su celular delante de Tsunade y comenzó a discar los números del celular de Kisame, esperó unos segundos antes de que el sonido de llamada le indicara que había respondido. Puso su teléfono en altavoz.

-¿Hola? – Preguntó él con cierta duda.

_-¡Itachi! –_ Saludó eufórico Kisame. –_ ¿Y esta sorpresa? Creí que nos veríamos después. _– Itachi no era de los que llamaban muy a menudo.

-Pues… necesito un favor señor pez fuera del agua. – Itachi rio al ver la cara de Tsunade.

-_Lo que quieras ya es tuyo ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_ – Preguntó Kisame.

-Necesito que seas profesor de natación en una escuela.

_-¡¿Qué?!_ – Gritó. – _Mi nivel es muy superior a lo que requieren en una escuela. No me confundas con un simple profesor._

-Es un favor nada más. – Itachi intentó demostrar tener todo bajo control ante la mirada de Tsunade.

_-¿Y que gano a cambio? _

-Pues, tendrás un sueldo y… ¡Y en la cafetería sirven cangrejos y camarones! – Itachi subió la voz haciendo que Tsunade diera un pequeño salto de su lugar.

-_Bien, acepto._ – Itachi festejó internamente, Kisame no se podía negar a su comida favorita. – _¿Cuándo y dónde?_

-Te pasaré a buscar mañana. Muchas gracias Kisame.

-_No hay de qué Itachi, nos vemos._

La llamada finalizo. Tsunade comenzó a aplaudir.

-Si sabía que me costaría unos camarones y unos cangrejos lo hubiese llamado antes. – La rubia sonrió. – Me has sacado de un apuro, gracias.

-No hay de qué Tsunade-sama. Bueno, de lo que quería hablar antes era como accedía a los archivos de los alumnos, necesitaría ver cómo eran sus conductas referentes a otros profesores.

-Pues déjame ver… - Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a uno de los grandes cajones de los aparadores que tenía en su oficina. – ¿Cual quieres?

-En realidad quería todos. – Trató de no revelar sus propósitos.

-¿Todos? – Inquirió ella. Normalmente pedían uno o dos. – Bueno solo porque me ha sacado de un buen lío. – Tsunade sacó todos los archivos de todos sus alumnos. No fue de su sorpresa ver que el más grande de todos era él de Naruto.

-Le agradezco Tsunade-sama. – Itachi levantó la enorme pila de papeles. – Los estudiaré y mañana los traeré.

-De acuerdo. Si me disculpas, será mejor irnos. Ya es tarde y quiero beber un poco de sake.

-No hay problema Tsunade-sama, debería irme a casa, muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Nos vemos mañana.

Itachi salió de la oficina de la directora y caminó hasta su auto donde abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar los papeles y luego fue al asiento del conductor. Estaba algo cansado, no había dado materias en otros cursos pero había pasado todo el día dentro del colegio. Solo para seguir mirando sus aperlados ojos…

* * *

Sakura estaba llegando a su casa junto a Ino quien se quedaría a dormir, estaba bastante alegre y sin dudas Ino lo notaba.

-Entonces ¿Ya decidiste que te pondrás para la fiesta? – Preguntó Ino intentando comenzar una conversación

-Sí. Seré una linda doctora. – Sakura sonrió.

-Pues yo seré una linda vampiresa.

-Eso lo quiero ver. – Sakura se rio de ella.

-Pero, hablando de otra cosa… - Ino calló unos minutos. - ¿Qué te traes con el hermano de Sasuke-kun?

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? – Inquirió ella. – Es información muy confidencial. – Ino asintió algo extrañada. – Pues, cuando fui hoy por la mañana a disculparme…

**Flash Back.**

Sakura se dirigía hasta donde estaba su sensei y futuro cuñado, pensaba la mejor manera de disculparse mientras intentaba acercarse a él para tener mejor entrada a Sasuke, por lo poco que había visto Sasuke quería mucho a su hermano y ella usaría eso a su favor. Sonrió cuando estuvo en el escritorio de su sensei.

-Itachi-sensei, yo quería disculparme con usted por lo que sucedió hoy. – Inició Sakura cuando este le prestó atención. – Yo realmente estoy arrepentida pero Naruto es un tanto… molesto, pero no volveré a reaccionar de esa forma lo prometo. – Levantó la mano en señal de juramento.

-No hay problema Sakura-san. – Sakura se emocionó por que la llamó por su nombre de pila. – Sin embargo, lo que le dije fue por su bien.

-¿Por mi bien? – Sakura frunció el ceño entendiendo poco y nada.

-Si, por su bien. Hace años que conozco a Naruto-kun y suele ir seguido a casa, los he escuchado múltiples veces hablar acerca de ti, tal vez no nos conocíamos en persona pero tu nombre en casa se suele escuchar seguido. – Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron levemente. – A Sasuke le gustan las chicas tranquilas, que en lo posible sean poco ruidosas, como unas señoritas. Pruebe con hablar más con Hyuga-san, su personalidad es bastante buena, si pasa algo de tiempo con ella seguramente hará que Sasuke la mire y vea que ha madurado un poco y pueda entender sus sentimientos, los cerezos a veces tardan en madurar.

Itachi le sonrió y Sakura se convenció de que aquella conversación fue la mejor que obtuvo en su vida, estaba emocionada con muy buenas vibras a su alrededor y sentía que había encontrado un amigo en su sensei. Itachi era todo lo contrario a Sasuke calmado, pacífico y sobretodo le había dado esperanzas que creyó que empezaban a caer. Sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Muchas gracias Itachi-sensei, juro que me esforzaré y trataré de cambiar un poco más. Lo juro. Verá que no se arrepentirá de su consejo. – Sakura volteó. – Iré a hablar con Hinata-chan espero que todo salga bien. Deséeme suerte.

-Suerte. – Exclamó Itachi.

Y con esa sonrisa Sakura se alejó de su sensei, lo malo en confiar en alguien que apenas conoces es que no puedes detectar cuando mienten ni mucho menos cuando dicen la verdad. Itachi se quedó tranquilo fingiendo leer el libro vio como Naruto se posicionaba al lado de la Hyuga y frunció un poco el ceño, pero después llegó Sakura, a lo que después se le sumó Ino y alejaron a la chica de sus otros compañeros. La pelirrosa le regaló una sonrisa a lo que él respondió asintiendo.

Ya había comenzado a mover sus fichas. Más tarde o más temprano Hinata caería, de eso estaba seguro.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Con razón Sasuke-kun nunca volteó a vernos! – Chilló Ino completamente asombrada por la historia de Sakura.

-Pues, no te lo dije antes porque estaba Hinata-chan. No creo que sería bueno que ella supiera acerca de lo que me dijo Itachi-sensei, pienso que podemos ser amigas y ella me puede ayudar.

-Pues bien. Aunque aún estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun si Itachi-sensei dice eso, pues ni modo, tienes vía libre. – Ino puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. – Seremos amigas de verdad de Hinata-chan.

Las chicas caminaron en dirección a la habitación de Sakura mientras que llevaban leche y galletas para merendar. Tenían algo por lo que festejar, una nueva amiga y un sensei que parecía ser extremadamente bueno.

* * *

Hinata volvió a mirar por décima vez la pantalla, ¿Contestaba o no ese mensaje? Espero unos minutos mientras se decidía, ¿Qué hacía? Suspiró para mandar un tímido _"¿Quién eres?_" Para luego entrarse a duchar, él día había resultado pesado y además no podía sacar de su cabeza esa sonrisa de su sensei.

Entró a su baño y se ducho con agua fría. Tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos, tal vez esas sonrisas solo fueron por cortesía, esos consejos también porque aparentemente también se los había dado a Sakura. Salió de la ducha después de unos minutos. Con la cabeza fría llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía atraída por su sensei. Para después pensar que se le había zafado un tornillo y que estaba pensado estupideces.

Miro su celular hacía pequeñas luces, tenía un mensaje. Se acercó a él, lo tomó algo nerviosa y lo leyó.

"_Es muy trillado "Tu admirador secreto" ¿Verdad? Soy alguien a quien le gustas…"_

Cuando terminó de leer la frase el celular cayó de sus manos. ¿Un acosador? Sí, tenía a un acosador en su celular. Lo levantó para asegurarse de que eso era real. Si efectivamente era real. ¿Qué hacía? ¡Por dios! ¡Estaba demasiado nerviosa! Caminó de un lado a otro apretando el celular en sus manos. Respiró, exhalo.

Solo tenía nervios.

Miro la pantalla y nuevamente tomó valor para contestar aquel mensaje. Se estaba haciendo tarde y su padre en cualquier momento la llamaría a cenar.

* * *

Kisame salió de la piscina de su propio club en donde dictaba clases a gente con recomendaciones y cobraba sumamente caro por ellas se secó el rostro mientras que Itachi estaba en detrás de él imitándolo. Con una mano en su celular y la otra en una toalla. Sonrió cuando vio como el Uchiha miraba constantemente su celular.

-¿Por qué me pediste eso? – Le preguntó e Itachi desvió su atención para centrarla en él.

-¿Pedirte qué? – Preguntó el azabache.

-Ya sabes, que fuera a dictar clases a una escuela secundaria, ¿En verdad crees que iría únicamente por un sueldo y camarones con cangrejos? Gano muchísimo más aquí.

-Confiaba en que sí, pero veo que te has dado cuenta. – El Uchiha le restó interés.

-Dime ¿Por qué necesitabas ese favor?

-Porque hay alguien que me gusta. – El teléfono de Itachi sonó. – Y me gusta mucho. – Sonrió al ver el mensaje.

-Pues ya lo veré mañana. – Kisame sonrió al ver que Itachi se iba a los vestidores a cambiarse.

Itachi se alejó a paso lento, miraba su celular con una sonrisa poco común en él, no podía perder de vista aquello. Estaba emocionado como un adolescente, que fácil fue engañar a Naruto diciéndole que no tenía señal y si le prestaba el celular para hacer una llamada de emergencia, el rubio aceptó gustoso y él tenía el número de ella, no tenía idea porque lo tenía pero asumió que Kiba o Shino se lo abrían dado. Nuevamente leyó el mensaje.

"_Quisiera decir lo mismo pero no sé quién eres…"_

Como le hubiese gustado que ella hubiese dicho lo mismo, pero no le alcanzaba con un simple mensaje de texto, él quería más. Si de eso estaba seguro. Entro a las duchas del club, con la toalla colgando al hombro. Contestó el hermoso mensaje antes de dejarlo y entrarse a bañar, era algo tarde y seguramente Sasuke lo esperaba en casa.

* * *

Hinata resopló cansada, nunca le contestaría. Dejó su teléfono en la mesita de luz de su habitación y bajó a cenar. Necesitaba comer algo ya que tenía el estómago totalmente vacío. Bajó las escaleras y el aroma a la cena se sintió. La mesa estaba puesta y ella estaba por sentarse cuando Neji llegó y con él finalmente trajo a su novia.

Hiashi hizo acto de presencia mientras que se sentó en la punta de la mesa con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, a su lado se encontraba Hinata del lado derecho y Hanabi del lado izquierdo mientras que Neji invitaba a su novia a sentarse justo del lado de Hinata y él se sentó enfrente de ella junto a Hanabi. El semblante del patriarca Hyuga asustó a la joven que sonreía nerviosamente.

-Tío, ella es Tenten, estamos en la universidad juntos y hace un tiempo que somos novios.

-M-mucho gusto. – Tenten hizo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? – Inquirió observándola mientras que servían la comida. – Ni que te fuera a comer. – Sonrió Hiashi. – Las primeras impresiones no son siempre las correctas. – El patriarca Hyuga sabía que la chica le temía.

-Yo no quise… no quise ser descortés lo siento, es que Neji suele decir que es muy serio y yo… - Tenten se hundió en su asiento.

-¿Neji dice eso? – Rio con sorna. – Bromea, es solo que siempre estoy con cosas del trabajo y me agobia un poco, pero es reconfortante al final del día cuando estoy con mi familia. – Tomo las manos de sus hijas. – Pueden estar tranquilos que apruebo su relación. – Terminó el Hyuga.

-¿De verdad? – Sonrió maravillada Tenten al ver que Hiashi asentía. – Muchísimas gracias. Cuidaré bien de él.

La cena resultó bastante tranquila Tenten se conocía con Hinata y hablaron bastante rato mientras comían. De repente Hiashi llamó la atención de Hinata.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

-Bien, anunciaron las competiciones de natación para dentro de dos meses y además tendré un magnifico profesor este año. – Anunció ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Hiashi para después llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Pues Tsunade-sama nos ha dicho que es alguien que ganó muchos trofeos y es un profesional. Nos entrenara para que podamos competir este año contra las otras grandes escuelas del país.

-Cierto. – Exclamó Neji. – Este año se enfrentan las cinco escuelas.

-Exacto. Nadaré en todas las rondas ¡Será genial! – Hinata sonrió emocionada.

-Y si ese profesor es tan bueno como dicen ¿Por qué dará clases en una escuela?

-En realidad no lo sé. – Contestó ella. – Pero ¡Estoy emocionada!

-Si tanto te gusta nadar búscate un profesor particular y hazlo. – Indicó Tenten. – Tal vez puedas competir internacionalmente si eres realmente buena.

-Hinata es buena, pero es solo un hobbie, no se dedicaría a ello, pero tiene mi consentimiento si es lo que desea.

-No, yo lo hago en el colegio nada más. Después… realmente no podría soportar la presión de otros competidores.

-De todas formas deberías intentarlo. – Esta vez habló Hanabi.

-Pues… debo centrarme en otra cosa de momento. Además él nuevo profesor de literatura me recomendó esforzarme en matemáticas y física.

-¿Nuevo profesor? – Preguntó confundido Hiashi. - ¿Qué pasó con el anterior profesor?

-No lo sé. Este año tenemos a Itachi Uchiha.

-¿El hijo mayor de Fugaku? – Hiashi prestó más atención.

-Sí, es el hermano de Sasuke-san, es el nuevo profesor de literatura.

-Esas amistades te convienen Hinata. Debería intentar ser más cercana a ese chico.

-Oto-san ¡Eso es interés! – Replicó ella intentado no hablar de quien le sonreía sin control.

-Bueno. Eso solo es un detalle. – Hiashi sonrió restándole importancia. – Al menos dime que lo intentarás.

-De acuerdo Oto-san. – Revoleó los ojos.

La cena siguió sin mayores diálogos. Hasta que Hinata recordó su nuevo compromiso para el viernes, necesitaba dinero y el permiso de su padre.

-Oto-san, necesito dinero. – Hinata llamó la atención de su padre cuando el servicio de limpieza levantaba los platos y utensilios utilizados.

-¿Cuánto precisas?

-No lo sé con exactitud, lo suficiente como para comprar un disfraz.

-¿Un disfraz? – Hiashi frunció el ceño. - ¿Para qué?

-Yo quería ir a casa de Sasuke-san que hará una fiesta y me ha invitado y yo… - El ceño de su padre cada vez se marcaba más. – ¿Puedo?

-Acabo de decirte que tienes que entablar buena relación con los Uchiha ¿Verdad? – Hinata asintió. – Cómprate algo lindo. – Dijo sacando unos cuantos billetes de alto valor y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Oto-san.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y se fue a su habitación no sin antes saludar a todos alegando que estaba cansada. Se acostó en su cama sonriendo porque podría salir con sus nuevas amigas… En verdad le costaba iniciar amistades y ella estaba contenta de que finalmente dos personas se hubiesen acercado a ella. Además con una de ellas venía… Naruto. Sonrió. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con su celular haciendo luces. Tenía un mensaje.

"_Te aseguro que cuando me veas dirás lo mismo."_

Hinata dejó su celular mientras se ruborizaba ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? No estaba del todo segura. Se desvistió y se puso su ropa de dormir que consistía en un short y una remera lila de tirantes. Sonrió antes de mandar su último mensaje del día para después caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Itachi preparó algo rápido junto a su hermano y se fue a acostar sin mayores rodeos, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera miro los expedientes de sus alumnos aunque él solo quería ver el de ella sabía que no soportaría leer con sueño.

Su padre estaba de viajes junto a su madre y no volverían hasta dentro de una semana, y a él le tocaba vigilar a Sasuke.

Mientras se encaminaba a la habitación recordó como se había enterado de la apuesta que Sasuke perdió con Naruto, en donde Naruto le iba a pedir a Itachi que lo llevase a comer ramen y como Itachi siempre estaba ocupado le diría que no. Por suerte se había enterado antes y había aceptado. En la fiesta de disfraces haría su siguiente movimiento.

Se acostó en su cama y sacó el celular debajo de su almohada, solía dejarlo ahí a menudo, que sorpresa… tenía un mensaje de ella. Sonrió para después abrirlo. Eran apenas unas líneas pero ella le seguía contestando.

"_¿Seguro lo crees? Creo que estas equivocado, te apostaría mis rollos de canela favoritos a que no me gustas."_

Eso definitivamente fue un reto que él sin dudar había aceptado. Contestó el mensaje antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Hinata se despertó 06:30 am antes de que su alarma sonara, estaba emocionada por descubrir quién sería su nuevo profesor de natación. Se levantó de su cama rápidamente para ir a su baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se quitó su ropa de dormir y se vistió con su uniforme en menos de diez minutos y después tardó alrededor de quince fantaseando sobre las competencias.

Sacó su celular y vio que tenía dos mensajes. Ambos del mismo número. El primero decía:

"_Es una apuesta entonces…"_

Y el segundo…

"_Buenos días princesa Hyuga…"_

No contestó ninguno de los mensajes ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Solo guardó su celular dentro de su mochila trató que su rubor no fuese demasiado notorio. Fuera quien fuera la hacía poner colorada con simples mensajes.

Después de darse cuenta de que se había ido mucho tiempo, bajó a desayunar con su familia. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su hogar junto a Neji nuevamente. Antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó a su padre decirle que tuviera un buen día y ella respondió que él también lo tuviera.

Ambos caminaron hablado de trivialidades en el camino, Hinata sonreía de vez en cuando hasta que bromeando dijo que se había cansado de caminar y Neji sin previo aviso la cargó en su espalda a modo de juego unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta del colegio. Mientras que Hinata forcejeaba para que su falda no mostrase su ropa interior golpeaba a Neji suavemente en la espalda. Justo cuando ellos iban riendo como tontos su profesor de Literatura carraspeó delante de ellos mostrando una sonrisa, ese traje negro le quedaba demasiado bien.

-Buenos días Hyuga-san. – Le sonrió a la ojiperla. – Buenos días usted también Hyuga-san. – Se dirigió a Neji.

Hinata se bajó de la espalda de Neji torpemente bajándose la falda en medio de las sonrisas. Codeó a Neji algo nerviosa. Hizo una leve reverencia ante su profesor y junto a Neji contestó.

-Buenos días.

-Te veré en casa, recuerda que saldremos a la tarde. – Neji rio y se alejó de ella no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No lo olvidaré! – Contestó feliz, ese día sentía que lo estaba más que ningún otro. - ¡Te quiero Neji-niisan! ¡Que tengas un buen día! – Le gritó a Neji que se alejaba con rapidez y cuando ella terminó de saludarlo Neji volteó y saludó con su brazo. Ella lo imitó.

Hinata suspiró, ese día estaba demasiado feliz, tanto que no temía demostrarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que caminaba junto a su sensei mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Sucede algo Hyuga-san? – Inquirió él de repente llamando su atención.

-Puede decirme Hinata si quiere. – Hinata sonrió. – Estoy feliz. – Fue su única explicación.

-Eso es bueno. – Itachi fingió que no le interesaba más de lo necesario. - ¿A qué se debe? Si puede saber por supuesto.

-Pues… Hay un nuevo profesor que me hace mucha ilusión… - Murmuró bajito para que solo él escuchara. – Estoy emocionada por ello.

Le sonrió nuevamente y al ver que sus amigos Shino y Kiba la esperaban unos metros más adelante salió corriendo en su dirección no sin antes saludar a su sensei y poner su mejor cara de entusiasmo. En ese momento a Itachi se le formó medía sonrisa en el rostro, supo que tenía un punto extra a su favor.

Hinata llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Hola! – Saludaron al unísono.

-¡Hola! – Ella los besó a ambos.

-¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad? – Preguntó Shino.

-Por el nuevo profesor de natación. ¡Quiero saber quién es! – Hinata chilló emocionada.

-Entiendo. – Respondió Shino.

-Hinata ¿Quieres que hoy vayamos juntos a comprar el disfraz? – De pronto Kiba soltó la pregunta.

-Pues no. – Sakura se posicionó a su lado.

-Ella irá con nosotras. – Finalizó Ino tomándola del brazo.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa y no dijo nada. Saludó a las chicas y después se formaron para dirigirse a su clase. El timbre de estaba por tocar. A media mañana tendría finalmente su amada clase de natación.

Su primera clase ese día era Ingles que durarían los dos primeros periodos. Mientras que estaba formada vio como una mujer con una flor de papel en sus cabellos azules y un pircing en la boca se acercó a ellos y los guio a su aula.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Konan. Seré la profesora de inglés. Por favor respondan cuando los llame…

La nueva profesora comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por apellido mientras que ella tenía la mirada perdida en su carpeta, alzo la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre y respondió "Aquí." Su profesora asintió y siguió con la lista. Esa tarde iría con Ino y Sakura a comprar su disfraz y después iría con Neji a tomar un helado.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentas, estaba contando los minutos, apretó sus puños que estaban sudando, finalmente el timbre sonó, fue una de las primeras en salir, ni Shino ni Kiba intentaron detenerla. Sabían acerca de la emoción de Hinata.

Hinata atravesó los pasillos nerviosa, chocando con las personas completamente fuera de sí, algo dentro de ella le decía que ese día sería especial, llegó hasta donde se dictaban las clases de natación, fue directamente a los vestuarios y se puso su traje entero, sus compañeras llegaron minutos después y la imitaron, levantó su cabello en un rodete y se colocó el gorro para el agua y después se colocó los lentes de agua. Todas lucían igual. Ino y Sakura se acercaron a ella.

-Espero que el profesor sea realmente bueno, necesitamos ganar.

-Nos esforzaremos ¿No Hinata-chan? – Inquirió Sakura.

-¡Sí! – Hinata estaba motivada.

Salieron del vestuario de las chicas, las tres iban juntas esperando al profesor de un momento a otro su profesor de literatura entró, algunas se sorprendieron y Hinata se desilusionó un poco.

-¿Dónde está? – Exclamó Itachi para el mismo buscándolo con la mirada.

-Aquí estoy. – De repente una voz sonó.

Hinata siguió la voz, esa voz increíblemente familiar. Centró sus ojos en él y casi muere de la emoción. Tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña foto de esa persona, este se posicionó a su lado y ella lo miró con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción mientras que le sostenía la mirada, no podía aguantar la emoción sus ojos se cristalizaron, su corazón comenzó a bombear de forma anormal. Él la estaba mirando, su máximo ídolo la estaba mirando…

-Ki-ki-ki… - Su cuerpo tembló. Sus piernas flaquearon. De repente todo se volvió negro.

Hinata cayó desmayada en los brazos de Kisame. Itachi se acercó rápidamente a ella. Sakura e Ino lo imitaron.

-Debería llevarla a la enfermería. – Dijo Itachi con tono preocupado mientras intentó levantarla.

-Ella está reaccionando. – Dijo Kisame deteniendo a Itachi al ver que Hinata comenzaba a moverse.

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, tuvo el sueño más bonito de su vida, su ídolo la estaba mirando desde cerca. Se revolvió un poco y nuevamente abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba, era real, Kisame Hoshigaki estaba enfrente de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción. Parpadeó un par de veces, sus lágrimas cayeron a su alrededor.

-¿Es un sueño? – Dijo intentando levantarse.

-¿Un sueño? – Inquirió Kisame. Itachi, Sakura e Ino se alejaron un poco al ver que esta se levantaba.

-Kisame Hoshigaki… - Susurró ella mirándolo. Extendió su foto. – Soy su máxima admiradora, ¿Me daría su autógrafo?

Kisame rio y le puso un mano en la cabeza. Vio como Itachi frunció el ceño, en ese momento supo que había dado con la chica, y debía aceptar que era una chica muy bonita además esos ojos mostraban que venía de una muy buena familia.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre Hyuga?

-Hinata. – Sonrió ella.

-Bien, te lo daré después de que termine la clase. – Rio. – ¿Puedes continuar?

-¡Si! – Efusiva ella exclamó.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki, soy conocido como él pez afuera del agua – Hubieron algunas risas. – Las convertiré en excelentes nadadoras, lo aseguro.

-Y… ¿Usted nadará también? – Inquirió Karin mientras apuntaba su traje de baño que consistía en una sunga negra.

-Claro. Soy un pez. – Sonrió. – Pero para eso está su tutor acá, controlará todo.

-Pues bien, colóquense en una fila quiero ver sus amplitudes. Controlaré su tiempo. ¿Quién va primero?

-¡Yo! – Levantó la mano Hinata.

-Pase Hinata-san.

Hinata se colocó los lentes de natación, flexionó sus piernas tomando aire y llenando sus pulmones, esperó a que su sensei soplara el silbato y poderse lanzarse al agua. El silbato sonó y Hinata se lanzó, nadó lo más rápido que pudo sus piernas y sus brazos se esforzaron al máximo pudo recorrer diez metros en treinta segundos… Una excelente marca…

Itachi la miraba fascinado, no solo por su estúpido y sensual traje entero de natación que le dejaba mucho a la imaginación si no porque ella tenía una cosa en común con él que aún desconocía, le gustaba nadar.

-¡Wow! ¿Nadas en algún club o algo? – Le dijo Kisame muy animado.

-No. – Le contestó tímida.

-Entonces hablaremos después de clases. – Le dijo el mientras que señalaba que fuese a las gradas.

Hinata tomó una toalla y se encaminó hasta donde le había dicho su ídolo y se encontró con su sensei sonriéndole satisfactoriamente.

-Te esforzaste. – Le dijo siguiendo mirando la clase.

-Si. – Ella sonrió contenta con su esfuerzo.

Hinata se acercó a la mochila sacó su celular, decidida a contestar sus mensajes ya que le parecía descortés no haberlo hecho antes. Entró en la aplicación de mensajes y comenzó a escribir.

"_Deberás comprarme esos rollos. Buenos días, por cierto no soy princesa, soy Hinata, no es muy lindo que siempre te llaman por el apellido…" _

Ella sonrió mientras contestaba. Itachi se dio cuenta de ello estaba a punto de decirle que guardara ese celular pero el suyo en su bolsillo vibro. Supo que le estaba contestando.

Itachi sonrió mientras leía el mensaje. Decidió contestarlo ahí mismo, no le importaba si ella notaba que era él, aunque estaba seguro que no ella miraba su celular. Hinata estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando su celular vibro, le había contestado. Abrió el mensaje.

"_Bien, eso lo veremos, pero por ahora es mejor que no lo digas. Ya nos veremos y me dirás su debo comprarte esos rollos, Hinata."_

Itachi guardó conforme su celular, su teléfono nuevamente vibró después de nos cuantos segundos pero no dio mayores ademanes a contestar, esperó un poco cuando Hinata fue llamada nuevamente para seguir con la clase y se perdió en su mirada llena de ilusión que olvidó por unos instantes que él era su profesor.

* * *

La clase terminó, Kisame había logrado exitosamente que más una chica se animase a nadar, lento pero seguro lograría que todas lo hicieran. Hinata estaba parada en una de las gradas sosteniendo su mochila con su uniforme del colegio. En una de sus manos aún sostenía la foto de él y una lapicera. Quería un autógrafo.

Él se acercó a ella sonriendo viendo como Itachi lo miraba de mala manera, tuvo al pobre dos horas haciendo muecas de disgusto cada vez que se acercaba a la chica. No le importó eso, era divertido al fin de cuentas. Sonrió cuando llegó a su par, tomó su foto y comenzó a escribir leyendo en voz alta.

-Para mí más linda admiradora Hinata. Con amor Kisame Hoshigaki.

Él sonrió mientras que a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción. Y fue cuando se le ocurrió…

-¿Quieres que te entrene en mi club? – Inquirió él.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos sumamente sorprendida, su corazón se aceleró y buscó la manera de hacer salir las palabras de su boca pero se habían atorado. Simplemente asintió.

-Te espero mañana a las seis de la tarde en el club "Akatsuki" Lleva tu bañador, lo usarás.

Kisame se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Itachi.

-Sí, Kisame-sensei. – Respondió con una voz dulce y una sonrisa que vio de reojo.

Hinata se fue. Aún había cosas que tenía que hacer ese día…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le preguntó a Itachi una vez que Hinata se fue.

-¿Hacer qué? – Itachi lo miro desafiante.

-Preocuparte. Fue muy notorio, ahora sé quién te gusta.

-Somos amigos, no veo el problema.

-Pues además de ser su sensei, ahora serás su sempai, espero que puedas soportar verla vestida de esa manera.

-No me digas que…

-Si. Serás su sempai, actúa bien mañana.

Kisame sonrió mientras que se iba a los cambiadores. Itachi supo que no sería un buen sempai y que apenas se descuidara… entraría a las duchas y que sea lo que dios quiera…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta con la aceptación del fic, me puse tan contenta que escribí tan rápido que apenas si lo noté xD. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y hacen que esta historia de a poquito crezca. No sé si saben pero, a partir de ahora escribiré ItaHina y me da gusto que sea bien recibido.

¡Seamos cada vez más! :3 En verdad ¡GRACIAS!

**Hana Uchiha: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Actualicé lo más rápido que pude :3 que te guste el capi y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por el review.

**Jhossietaisho:** ¡Bienvenido nuevo lector! Aquí te doy más. Espero que te guste, gracias por tu review, en verdad. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo.

**KattytoNebel: **Hola divina! Gracias por leerme en este nuevo fic :3 Emocionate y dice que sentiste xD. Gracias por tu review. :3

**Vicky love: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Es un gusto haberte embrujado. Traté de tardarme poquito, yo también amo los ItaHina y a Itachi :3 asdasd :3 Bueno, Itachi sabe lo que quiere, y ella también (? Es broma, si ya saldrá :3 Gracias por tu review :3

**Amadora Hyuga:** Hermosa, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en este fic, espero que este capítulo te guste también y que ames a el nuevo sensei-sempai, la violará apenas pueda xD Gracias por leerme y dejarme un review. :3

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Espero que te guste y también espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu review :3

**AntoniaCifer: **¡Hola preciosa! Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en este fic. Gracias a personas como tú me dan ganas de escribir mucho :3 espero que te guste y gracias por el review. :3

**blacklady hyuuga: **¡Bienvenido nueva lectora! También amo la pareja, ojalá que te guste y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por tu review :3

**Yoru no Ouji: **¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Muchas gracias en verdad te agradezco que me digas eso lloro de la emoción :3 Espero que te guste y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo :3

**Guest: **¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Continuándola tan rápido como me es posible, espero que te guste y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por el review.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que sigan esta historia y que se tomen un tiempo de comentarla que es gratis y hace que me apure más. Los quiero muchísimo sobre todo a aquellas personas que me apoyan en otros fics :3

Nos leemos.


	3. Sensei y Sempai

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

Dedicado a: **Sawako not sadak **(Por alguna razón no quedaba escrito con puntos por eso lo escribí separado)

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Sensei y Sempai.

Itachi quiso golpear a Kisame, pero ya no había caso. Quería conquistar a Hinata como la dama que era, él tal vez no la conocía lo suficiente, no sabía mucho acerca de familia más que de lo que su padre solía hablar, pero independientemente de todo estaba seguro que nunca había sentido esa necesidad de tener cerca a una persona como le pasó con ella.

Resopló terminando de levantarse. Lo que le llamó la atención de ella fue sus hermosos ojos aperlados, sin dudas tenía una marca de pureza en ellos que él desconocía. Como todo caballero que era quería esperar y avanzar lentamente sin embargo por muy caballero que fuese, con el cuerpo que ella tenía difícilmente consiguiera hacerlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil ante el sexo opuesto? Si había algo que debía destacar de su persona era que a pesar de ser sumamente ansioso, era increíblemente paciente. Sacó su celular recordando que había vibrado, suspiró al ver que no era un mensaje de ella, sino de su líder que quería juntarse con todos los Akatsuki para salir. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas y sabiendo que tendría que trabajar aceptó para después voltearse y volver a mirar por donde se había ido Hinata…

¿Cuál sería su disfraz para la fiesta…?

Sabía de quien podía recibir aquella información… Sakura. Visualizó a la pelirrosa a unos pocos metros de él sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería junto a Ino y Hinata…

* * *

Sasuke caminaba hacia la cafetería resoplando en medio de sus compañeros mientras que era seguido por Naruto, la verdad es que había decidió hacer la fiesta el sábado por que supuestamente habría tormenta, realmente no quería ningún tipo de fiesta en su hogar, pero no por ello era antisocial. Mientras que tenía el pensamiento en alguna parte se acordó que no había decidido que ponerse para esa dichosa fiesta. Pensó en que lo decidiría a último momento, después de todo tampoco estaba emocionado y seguramente no iría nadie, suspiró.

Entró a la cafetería junto al rubio, este rápidamente sacó unos potes de ramen instantáneo y se los dio a una de las chicas del mostrador para que se lo preparase, él simplemente se sirvió unos tomates y un onigiri, no tenía demasiada hambre. Tomo su charola mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas y cuando se acomodó miro como Kisame se sentaba en una mesa junto a Itachi, observó mejor, no solo estaba Itachi sino que también Sakura, Ino y Hinata, frunció el ceño ¿De qué hablarían?

Se levantó de su mesa y le hizo señas a Naruto para avisarle donde se sentaría, después comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquella mesa parecía que quebraría el piso con las pisadas. Cuando llegó los notó riendo con mucha familiaridad, mientras que la Hyuga fascinada escuchaba relatos de Kisame, Sakura hablaba muy animadamente con su hermano, Ino estaba perdida en su celular, un tic apareció en su ojo ya que no lo notaron en ningún momento. Carraspeó un poco e Itachi lo observó y los demás lo observaron.

-Sasuke. – Pronunció sonriendo un poco, las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon al ver a Naruto llegar por atrás sonriéndole.

-Nii-san, ¿Por qué estas acá? Los profesores no comen con las alumnas. – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Naruto rápidamente sacó una silla de alrededor la apoyó en un borde y comenzó a devorar su amado y preciado ramen con rapidez.

-Kisame debe comer en la cafetería por un trato especial con Tsunade-sama. – Hinata prestó más atención. – Lo estoy acompañando como amigos que somos, además él tenía que hablar con Hinata-san.

-¿Y por qué diablos hablas con Sakura? – Consultó algo fastidiado.

-Pues Sakura-san es una buena chica. – Itachi sonrió mientras que a Sakura le brillaron los ojos, sin dudas cada vez creía más en las buenas intenciones de Itachi por ayudarla.

-Si tú lo dices Nii-san. – Sasuke acercó una silla a la mesa imitando al rubio. – Pero Sakura es mi amiga, no me gusta que seas amigo de mis amigas. – Cerró los ojos y no pudo ver la cara de emoción de Sakura. – Yo no lo hago con tu grupo de amigos subnormales. – Sentenció.

-¿A quién llamas subnormales? – Una mano apretó el hombro de Sasuke. – Sabes que si Yahiko te oye… – Konan cayó unos segundos. Sasuke tragó duro, Yahiko era algo "brusco".

Kisame observó la divertida escena, Itachi sonrió, Sakura hizo cara de no entender nada mientras que Ino seguía en su mundo perdida en las teclas de su celular.

-Nee-chan, no le digas eso a Sasuke. – Naruto comentó desinteresadamente y la peliazul observó a su profesora. – Digo Konan-sensei. – El blondo notó su error y se redimió.

-¿Nee-chan? – Inquirió Kisame levantando una de sus cejas.

-Naruto, aquí no me llames de esa manera. – Desaprobó al rubio. Quizás malinterpretaran su cariño y pensaran que lo favorecía en las notas – Es el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sensei, Nagato, Yahiko y yo somos como sus hermanos. – Sentenció Konan terminando aquella demostración de afecto. – Itachi, Kisame, Nagato y Yahiko quiere que nos juntemos en casa, los espero a las nueve, sean puntuales. – Konan saludó con la mano a modo de despedida y se fue.

-Sakura-san, necesita hablar con usted, ¿Puede darme un minuto?

-Sí, Itachi-sensei. – Sakura se levantó y siguió a Itachi, Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, fuese lo que fuese que tuvieran Sakura no era la indicada para su hermano, él el día en que decidiera estar con alguien muy su pesar aceptaría a alguien como la Hyuga o cualquier otra parecida, de buena familia y callada, en ese rol no entraba Sakura.

Ino minutos después de levantó también despidiéndose de Hinata ya que dos chicos la llamaban, Sasuke junto a Naruto al cabo de unos minutos dejaron a Hinata sola, sentada en aquella mesa junto a su máximo ídolo.

-En unos minutos tocará el timbre así que nos vemos en la clase de mañana. – Dijo Kisame para luego meterse el último cangrejo en su boca.

-De acuerdo Kisame-sensei, hablaré con mi padre para poder ir mañana. – Una sonrisa sincera afloró de sus labios.

-Te esperaré mañana. – Kisame le devolvió la sonrisa una vez que tragó su comida. – Por cierto Hinata-chan, ¿Sabes cocinar? – Hinata asintió algo extrañada por la pregunta. - ¿Sabes hacer galletas? – Inquirió nuevamente a lo que ella asintió. – Has para tres personas y llévalas mañana. – Kisame se levantó de su asiento. – No me decepciones.

Hinata asintió con emoción mientras que el timbre sonaba, aún tenía unas clases antes de salir, sin lugar a dudas estaba muy emocionada, haría las mejores galletas del mundo, el día siguiente sería el mejor de todos. Sonrió abiertamente para después levantar sus cosas y salir en dirección al aula ese día había superado sus expectativas.

* * *

Acerca de las cuatro sus clases terminaron, ella se quedó en la puerta de su aula mientras que esperaba sus compañeras que terminaran de guardar sus cosas para salir de la escuela e ir a comprar sus disfraces. Revisó su dinero tenía una buena cantidad lo suficiente para comprarse aquel disfraz, sonrió al ver que las chicas se acercaban a ella y la tomaban de los brazos para irse juntas.

Durante el camino a la casa de disfraces hablaron de cosas triviales, cosas acerca de la escuela, los profesores, la notas, todo iba muy buen hasta que Sakura le hizo una pregunta a Hinata que sorprendió a Ino.

-¿Hinata-chan a ti te gusta Sasuke-kun?

Mientras que la pelirrosa observaba a Hinata intentando sacarle alguna información de la cual la peliazul no estaba familiarizada, está lejos de sentirse mal con una sonrisa sincera le contestó.

-Hay una persona que me gusta, pero no es Sasuke-kun. – Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordarlo.

¡Bingo! Solo lo estaba confirmando a Hinata le gustaba Naruto y creyó que lo más justo sería que si ella la ayudaba con Sasuke ella le ayudase con su estúpido mejor amigo.

-Pues será mejor que te esfuerces. – Sakura sonrió. – Hay algo que me dice que tú también le gustas.

-¿Sakura-chan? – Hinata frunció levemente el ceño sin entender.

-Yo solo digo. – Sacudió sus manos restándole importancia. – Vamos que están abriendo el local.

Tomó la mano de la chica mientras corrían. Quizás Sakura no lo sabía pero esa frase había hecho un clic en la mente de Hinata, _"Hay algo que me dice que tú también le gustas."_ _"Es muy trillado "Tu admirador secreto" ¿Verdad? Soy alguien a quien le gustas…" _– Entonces esos mensajes… – Pensó para sí misma antes de acercarse al mostrador para pedir su disfraz.

* * *

Itachi ya tenía su disfraz, estaba seguro que no pudo haber elegido uno mejor, independientemente de todo, nadie sospecharía nada sabía cómo mover las fichas del juego. Llegó a su hogar para revisar los expedientes de los alumnos, más que nada de ella, sacó de su auto su carpeta con su conducta y nota a lo largo de esos años, era increíblemente pequeña con pocas hojas, no había si quiera algún parecido con la de Naruto que sin dudas tendría muchas quejas.

Abrió la carpeta y se encontró con excelentes notas, a lo largo de todos los años siempre se conservó en los primeros lugares, tal vez no era la mejor pero sí una de las mejores, su conducta era impecable, no tenía ni un solo reporte de mala conducta, y todo eso ocupaba la primer carilla de aquella cinco o seis hojas entonces internamente se preguntó que más habría en las otras hojas.

-"Reporte de Kurenai Yuhi, Psicóloga" – Leyó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. - "Estudiante de primer año Hyuga Hinata."

Cayó por unos segundos, mientras observaba la fecha, era de hace cinco años atrás, en el comienzo de clases. ¿Por qué Hinata iba a una psicóloga de la escuela? No lo entendió y supo que sacando sus propias conclusiones no llegaría a nada, por algo tenía un reporte en sus manos, y debía leerlo.

-"Hija del empresario Hiashi Hyuga y su madre fallecida Hana Hyuga, convive además con su hermana menor Hanabi y su primo Neji. – Itachi recordó a Neji, pero Hinata le había llamado "Nii-san" por aquello creyó que eran hermanos, no primos. – Posee dificultad para entablar amistades y es callada en clase, por lo que ha tenido algunos problemas al intentar incluirse. Tiene dos únicos amigos, que son cercanos a ella, no obstante, necesita tener más relaciones de amistad…"

Calló unos segundos antes de pensar con claridad acerca de lo que comentaba con respecto a las clases, él lo había notado en su primer día, a ella le había costado mucho hacerle una pregunta. Reflexionó, la chica le gusta era cierto, intentó ayudarla a entablar amistades por lo que ella le había dicho, sin embargo no pensó que una psicóloga dijera que ella estaba prácticamente sola desde hacía cinco años… Volvió a mirar el papel, año tras año todos los informes eran iguales, no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, con esas cinco hojas supo en la soledad que se encontraba.

Suspiró, su intento de acercarla a los demás con la intención de que se acercase a él no tenía un pensamiento tan profundo, no sabía esas cosas pero ahora que tenía la información no sería para nada en vano, aunque seguiría con su intento de conquistarla, le ayudaría más en que se relacionara con más personas… Sabía exactamente por dónde empezar.

* * *

Una vez comprado su disfraz de despidió de sus nuevas amigas mientras se dirigía a un parque en donde se encontraría con Neji aún vestía su ropa de escuela así que esperaba que una vez que terminasen de hacer lo que harían fueran a su hogar así podía cambiarse. Sacó su celular de su mochila mientras se ponía los auriculares, revisó sus mensajes y no tenía ninguno nuevo entonces se animó a enviar uno.

"_¿Nos conocemos en persona?"_

Leyó el mensaje antes de mandarlo, una presión se había presentado en su pecho. Cerró los ojos antes de apretar el botón de enviar, tenía miedo era verdad, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el chico que le gustaba le estaba mandando mensajes diciéndole que ella le gustaba por una vez en su vida no tenía que ser cobarde.

Esperó unos minutos pero no pasó nada, cuando visualizó el parque se sacó los auriculares e iba a guardar su celular en su mochila. Entonces vio que le había contestado fuese quien fuese.

"_Por supuesto, hemos hablado también."_

Su corazón bombeó de forma más rápida, estaba emocionándose, sus mejillas se encendieron, estaba contenta debía aceptarlo. Rápidamente tecleó él mensaje antes de visualizar la figura de su primo a unos pocos metros de ella.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

Mandó el mensaje y apretó el aparato, estaba nerviosa. Se acercó a Neji, lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar. Hinata no podía sacarse esa sonrisa de nervios y felicidad del rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Neji.

-¿Ah? – Expresó para salir de su mundo. – No, nada.

-Te conozco. – Insistió. – ¿Se trata del nuevo profesor de natación?

-¿Ah? – Replicó ella y rápidamente volvió en sí nuevamente. - ¡Si! – Efusiva sonrió. – ¡Es Kisame! ¡Neji-Nii Kisame!

-¿Kisame Hoshigaki? – Exclamó frunciendo el ceño. - ¿El natacionista?

-¡Si! Tsunade-sama hizo un trato especial con él. Les contaré a todos en la cena. ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó evitando seguir hablando. Su celular vibró.

"_Sería muy fácil de adivinar, pero mi apellido empieza con U."_

-Empieza con U. – Susurró. Apellidos que comenzaran con U solo conocía a Uchiha y Uzumaki, estaba segura que Uchiha Sasuke nunca le mandaría un mensaje, entonces… – Naruto…

-¿Qué? – Neji fingió no haberla escuchado.

-Nada. – Negó sonriendo.

-Pues vamos por un helado y después vamos a casa, está bajando el sol. – Sugirió.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron hasta la heladería, Hinata pidió un helado de chocolate mientras que Neji uno de vainilla. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y tomaron su helado con tranquilidad, hablando de trivialidades, hasta que el helado se terminó y se fueron a casa.

* * *

La cena de la casa de los Hyuga fue normal, Hiashi aceptó que Hinata fuese a clases de Kisame Hoshigaki mientras que la felicitó porque un natacionista de alto nivel la haya seleccionado como una de sus estudiantes. Hinata se sintió conforme mientras que le aseguró que se esforzaría por enorgullecerlo.

Cerca de la medianoche mientras que terminaba de preparar las galletas que le había pedido su sensei un mensaje le llegó.

"_¿Sabes quién soy? Pues te daré una pista, nos veremos mañana."_

Ella sonrió mientras que cortó más masa de galletas y dejó su celular de lado mientras que siguió con su labor, contenta por saber quién era aquella persona. Le regalaría una de sus galletas y le compraría unos rollos de canela porque sin dudas ella había perdido la apuesta de los mensajes, a ella si le gustaba Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Saludó a Neji desde lejos mientras que en la puerta Sakura la esperaba junto a Ino, las saludó y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al aula. Llevaba en sus manos un paquete de rollos de canela que eran visibles, a las dos se les hizo agua la boca pero Hinata les dijo que era un regalo para alguien especial.

Itachi la había visto entrar y sonrió al verla llegar con esos rollos de canela, ¿Se había dado cuenta Hinata de que él era quien le mandaba los mensajes? Sonrió, eso significaba que a ella le gustaba él y sin dudas eso era algo que quería. Se paró cerca del aula, cuando los alumnos iban entrando al aula, Hinata se acercó a sus sensei con una sonrisa en el rostro, Itachi se la devolvió. La sonrisa de la ojiperla se intensificó cuando Sakura sacaba a rastras del aula a Naruto.

Este se paró en frente de Itachi y Hinata seguía sonriendo. Se inclinó mientras que estiraba sus manos hacia él y extendía el paquete.

-¡Tú también me gustas Naruto-kun! – Sin dudar en sus palabras se confesó.

Naruto levantó las cejas mientras que no entendía nada, Itachi lo imitó. Sakura golpeó en el brazo a Naruto mientras que Hinata aún seguía con la cabeza a gachas, Ino lo empujó y el rubio agarró el paquete de la ojiperla.

-Tú también me gustas Hinata-chan. – Sonrió y Hinata levantó la cara sumamente sorprendida, no esperaba que respondiera de esa manera enfrente de Sakura Ino y su sensei Itachi. – Muchas gracias por los rollos de canela.

La ojiperla sonrió con más efusividad mientras asintió, Itachi solo estaba de brazos cruzados a unos pasos de ellos, observando todo, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse pero no podía, tampoco iba a descargar su ira en frente de quien solía llamarlo hermano y él lo consideraba de esa manera. La sonrisa de Hinata lo tranquilizó pero, él quería esa sonrisa solo para él.

-Hinata-chan eres una buena amiga, me gustan las personas como tú.

Sakura e Ino abrieron los ojos como platos, el idiota de Naruto no había entendido los sentimientos de Hinata. La ojiperla bajó la mirada confundida y con un nudo en la garganta _"Me gustan las personas como tú…" _resonó en su mente.

Itachi amagó a acercarse cuando vio como bajó la mirada, fueron segundos pero su mirada brillante se había perdido, la tristeza la había inundado y sin dudas se sintió dolido. Naruto no tenía malas intenciones pero, ¿Cómo fue posible que no notara lo que ella intentaba decirle? Le gustaba como chico, no como amigo.

Hinata levantó la mirada sonriendo levemente, tres de las cuatro personas que estaban presentes notaron como retenía sus ganas de llorar, su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

-Claro. – Susurró al borde del llanto.

-Naruto, Sakura, Ino, adentro. – Pronunció el mayor de los Uchiha.

Los tres asintieron para voltear y entrar en el aula, Hinata estaba por seguirlos pero Itachi se le adelantó, la detuvo tomándola del brazo mientras que ella bajaba la mirada. La metió en la aula anterior que se encontraba vacía y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Sensei… – Susurró levantando su mirada cubierta de lágrimas.

Él la atrajo más cerca, la abrazó en un intento de calmarla. La Hyuga lloró durante unos minutos. Ese momento sirvió para que Itachi se sintiera más seguro con respecto a su deseo de ayudarla…

-Todo estará bien. – Susurró mientras que acariciaba su cabeza.

Y así se quedaron hasta que Sasuke entró en aquella aula.

-Itachi…

-Sasuke-kun. – Susurró la Hyuga alejándose de Itachi.

-Sakura me dijo lo que pasó. – Miró de lado. – Aun así lo mejor será que vuelvan al aula.

-En unos minutos iré. – Dijo Hinata no recuperada del todo. – Gracias sensei.

Itachi asintió cuando comenzó a caminar en sentido de la puerta, Sasuke dio una última mirada de pena por la Hyuga, después de todo Naruto seguía siendo un estúpido, además los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el eran sinceros.

-No te preocupes, es un idiota. – Le dijo cuando cerró la puerta y vio una pequeña sonrisa de parte de ella.

-Sí… – Susurró.

Minutos después fue al baño se lavó la cara y volvió al aula, ni siquiera notó al nuevo alumno que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás. Itachi estaba dando un texto así que simplemente se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía y se dispuso a leer intentando disipar aquellos sentimientos que no eran correspondidos. Resopló al ver que no podía concentrarse, sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, parecía que intentaba aceptar algo pero no sabía que era exactamente.

* * *

La clase de literatura llegó a su fin, después de eso tuvo matemáticas y la hora del almuerzo llegó, tomó su mochila y se fue a pasos lentos a la cafetería, Kiba y Shino la acompañaron entendiendo el silencio sepulcral de la Hyuga, eran amigos desde toda la vida era muy obvio que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto le había elogiado los rollos de canela mientras que le agradecía nuevamente pero eso lejos de hacerla sentir mejor la hundían cada vez más en su depresión. Cuando se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería revolvió su comida sin comer demasiado, tenía la mirada perdida y pensaba en cuan tonta fue al creer que el chico que le mandaba mensajes era Naruto, y entonces nuevamente se preguntó ¿Quién era?

Sacó su celular, no le había mandado mensaje alguno, aquello la decepcionó un poco mientras que lo guardaba nuevamente dudaba que algo la animara, Kiba y Shino la dejaron ya que tenían que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, Hinata se quedó sola en la mesa mirando a la nada.

Escuchó como una de las sillas se corrió y alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Hyuga.

La voz fría de Sasuke hizo que se sobresaltara un poco. Ella inmediatamente tomó su bolso dispuesta a irse, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y por lo que había pasado con su hermano hacía unas horas… No quería siquiera pensar en ello. Se levantó y rápidamente el azabache la tironeó del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Sentenció frío cuando ella se sentó por la fuerza de su agarre. – ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano? – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿El sensei? – Exclamo sin entenderse a ella misma. Sasuke aflojó la mirada.

-Era una broma. – Carente de emoción alguna la observó más fijamente. – Sabes, Naruto puede ser tonto a veces, pero no lo tomes personal, no es que realmente haya querido rechazarte, es solo que aún su cerebro no acepta ese tipo de información por eso la mal interpreta. Ya sabes, es medio lento. – Hinata sonrió levemente. – Estoy seguro que quizás cuando sea algo más despierto pueda contestarte de una mejor manera.

Justo cuando Sasuke terminó de decir aquello el rubio de acercó a ellos.

-Ne teme, Hinata-chan, vamos a clases antes de que nos regañe Iruka-sensei. – El rubio sonrió sin rastro de culpabilidad.

Sasuke miró a Hinata y ella sonrió sinceramente, sin haberlo pensado jamás Sasuke levantó de una manera enorme el ánimo de Hinata, asintió mientras se levantaba de su silla para comenzar a caminar.

_-Tal vez en otro momento…_ - Pensó para sí misma antes de seguirle sonriendo a Naruto cuando le contaba cómo había comido siete tazones de ramen sin ayuda de nadie.

* * *

Salió de la escuela una vez finalizada las clases le había hecho un tour de último minuto al nuevo alumno llamado Sai. Fue un pedido de Itachi y no tuvo otra que aceptar al menos aquel chico le había caído bien y pudieron hablar unos minutos sin que ella tartamudease o algo parecido.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras mientras que trataba de ubicar donde quedaría ese club de sus sensei. Suspiró. El club quedaba realmente lejos y tendría que caminar mucho ya que no había siquiera sacado su carnet de estudiantil para que le cobraran un poco menos en el autobús aunque tenía dinero para pagarlo intentaba no abusar de la generosidad de su padre.

Llegó a la esquina de la cuadra en la que estaba caminando y un auto paró en frente de ella. El conductor bajó el vidrio y se trataba de su sensei de literatura.

-¿Te llevó a alguna parte?

Inmediatamente recordó la vergüenza que había pasado esa mañana y estaba a punto de rechazarlo cuando la voz de su padre hizo eco en su cabeza _"Esas amistades te convienen Hinata. Debería intentar ser más cercana a ese chico."_ Entonces dudó, aunque ella estaba muy convencida de que debía rechazarlo asintió mientras que rodeó el auto para sentarse del lado del copiloto. Le había prometido a su padre que sería cercana a él y esta era una buena oportunidad aunque realmente quería dejarla pasar.

Los pétalos de Sakura cayeron inesperadamente.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó dejando la mochila en sus pies. Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y resopló cansada.

-¿A dónde la llevo Hinata-san? – Inquirió nuevamente el Uchiha fingiendo no saber nada.

-Al club Akatsuki. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Intentaría ser más cercana…

Itachi arrancó nuevamente y comenzaron a recorrer las calles. Su mirada se perdió en uno de los tantos árboles que pasaban, intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera su propia vergüenza. Suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo? – Llamó su atención.

-No, nada. – Respondió mirando la radio del auto. – ¿Puedo poner algo?

-No hay problema.

Ella prendió la radio. La estación marcaba un el inicio de un tema, uno que ella conocía demasiado bien.

-I realize the screaming pain, hearing loud in my brain… But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar… – Susurró a lo que Itachi desvió la mirada por unos segundos del frente. – Can you hear me, can you hear me, can you hear me…

-So I am… - Siguió Itachi con una sonrisa, aquella era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-¿La conoces? – Inquirió algo asombrada de que escuchara es tipo de música.

-Sí. – Contestó simplemente. – Tu inglés es bueno.

-Mi padre me ha pagado varios profesores para aprender el idioma, a veces salimos del país y necesitamos hablarlo fluido.

-Mi padre era igual, solía hacernos "perfeccionar el inglés" para no hacerle pasar vergüenza. – Rio recordando tiempos lejanos. – Lo aprendí rápidamente pero a Sasuke le costaba un poco por lo que fingía a veces que no entendía para que no lo retasen demasiado.

-Neji-niisan hacia lo mismo conmigo y Hanabi-neechan. – Hinata tapó su rostro enrojecido por aquel comentario. – Es que Neji-niisan siempre fue un genio.

Algo en ella le recordó fugazmente a Sasuke.

-Imagino que no era tan difícil. Solo conlleva práctica. – Terminó al parar el auto, habían llegado.

Aquella corta charla había resultado ser tan natural que Hinata olvidó su mal rato por la mañana, se había evaporado se vergüenza y sonreía a su lado mientras entraban al club de Kisame. Atravesaron unos pasillos hasta que llegaron hasta donde dictaban las clases. Kisame estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior nada más que nadaba de acá para allá Hinata se asombró, aparentemente a ella le daría clases nada más.

-Hinata-chan ve a cambiarte. – Sonrió desde la piscina mientras que le saludaba con la mano.

-Sí, sensei.

La ojiperla rápidamente divisó los cambiadores y se fue de allí prácticamente corriendo de la emoción.

-Tú también y será mejor que no la espíes. – Frunció el ceño Kisame.

Itachi ignoró el comentario mientras que se dirigía a los cambiadores. Hinata después de unos minutos salió caminando con una sonrisa y sintiéndose algo mal por no haber despedido ni agradecido a su sensei que ya no estaba. Dejó sus cosas a una distancia prudencial del agua y se acercó al borde de la piscina.

-Espera a Itachi-san, Hinata-chan.

Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y se cruzó con su profesor vistiendo exactamente igual que su ídolo, ¡Solo que no esperaba que fuese tan atractivo! Bajó la mirada, rápidamente se sonrojó cuando lo vio únicamente con esa sunga mostrando sus pectorales y sus bien trabajadas piernas.

-¿Itachi-sensei? – Indicó hundiéndose más en ella.

-Soy "Itachi-sempai" aquí. – Sonrió él sinceramente.

-De acuerdo sempai. – Infló un poco las mejillas para tirarse al agua seguida de él. Necesitaba con urgencia no verlo porque estaba segura de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento…

* * *

La clase había resultado bastante bien, Hinata era una novata experimentada y eso era bueno, Kisame estaba muy seguro que no necesitaría enseñarle demasiado, solo tendría que pulir sus marcas y enseñarle técnicas para que al nadar le resultase más cómodo y menos cansador.

Itachi no había podido sacar la vista de ella, el único que lo notó por suerte fue Kisame. Una hora y media después, había comenzado a descender el sol y decidieron salir de la piscina.

-Eres buena Hinata-chan. Ahora calificaré otro aspecto tuyo, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, sensei.

Corrió con la toalla en sus hombros a buscar su mochila. La tomó y volvió a donde estaban los hombres.

-Este es suyo. – Le extendió el paquete de galletas. – Este es mío. – Dijo tomando uno. – Y creo que este es de usted sempai.

Itachi tomó el paquete con las manos abiertas algo sorprendido por el regalo. Sonrió a modo de agradecimiento mientras que Kisame abría la bolsa de galletas y se llevaba una a la boca.

-Magnifico Hinata-chan, eres muy buena cocinera. Con esto pagaras tus clases. – Hinata asintió. – Prueba una Itachi.

El pelinegro asintió.

-Las preparé anoche, espero que le gusten. – La sonrisa de satisfacción afloró en sus labios.

Itachi se llevó una galleta a la boca, saboreó aquella simple pero sin dudas exquisita galleta, sonrió una vez que tragó.

-Es muy buena cocinado.

-Gracias.

Hinata miró la hora, Kisame había hecho té y lo habían disfrutado con las galletas que había hecho, notó que se le había hecho algo tarde y no sabía cómo volver. Suspiró. Eran más de las ocho y ni siquiera había avisado que llegaría más tarde de lo normal.

-Disculpe sensei, ¿Puede llamar un taxi? Es que no sé cómo llegar a casa y se ha hecho tarde.

-Yo te llevó Hinata-chan. – Sonrió Kisame.

-No, la llevó yo, me queda de paso. – Replicó el Uchiha.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres, ve a cambiarte. – Ordeno Itachi.

-Sí sempai.

Ella volteó y se fue corriendo parecía estar apurada. Itachi la iba a imitar cuando Kisame puso una de sus manos en su hombro denteniendolo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces en el camino.

-¿A qué viene eso Kisame?

-Tú sabes. Ten cuidado. – Entrecerró la mirada y dejó que el azabache siguiera su camino.

* * *

Hinata se despidió de Kisame, Itachi la imitó y pidió que le avisara a su líder que tal vez tardaría un poco. Hinata nuevamente pensó en tomarse un taxi pero era tarde ya Itachi había encendido el auto. En unos minutos llegarían por la rapidez de su sensei.

Y diez minutos después de un silencio sepulcral llegaron al hogar de la ojiperla.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa Itachi-sensei, no debió preocuparse.

-No hay problema.

-Insisto. – Ella siguió. – Sé que no corresponde pero, tome. – Sacó otro paquete de galletas de su mochila. – Había traído una bolsa más por las dudas, y sé que le gustaron.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte.

-No es molestia, es gratitud. Neji-niisan dice que hay que ser buenos con quien lo son con nosotros y recompensarlos de alguna manera.

-Está bien. – Finalizó él.

Sacó las llaves y salió de su auto. Rodeó la mitad de este y le abrió la puerta a lo que se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de esta.

-Gracias. – Susurró algo nerviosa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Cruzaron juntos el pequeño jardín, cuando se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡Hinata! – Gritó el patriarca Hyuga. Atrás de este venía Neji intentándolo detener junto a Hanabi. - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Inquirió ignorando por completo a Itachi.

-Oto-san, no es lo que parece. – Exclamó horrorizada por la expresión de su padre mientras buscaba con desesperación la ayuda de Itachi.

El azabache se repuso de aquel empujón que recibió del jefe de familia cuando se posiciono a su lado. Carraspeó con algo de fuerza para presentarse.  
-Hiashi-sama soy Itachi Uchiha, profesor de literatura de Hinata-san.

Hiashi lo observó una milésima de segundo para presentarse.

-Un gusto, Hinata siempre nos habla de usted.

-¿Cómo que siempre si hace dos días que lo conozco? – Susurró y su padre la abrazó intentándola callar.

-El gusto es mío. Me disculpo por el retraso de hoy, es que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, Kisame nos entrenó duro. Me disculpo en nombre de ambos.

-No hay problema, pero Hinata – Se dirigió a su hija. – Avísame la próxima vez.

-Sí, Oto-san.

-¿Quiere cenar con nosotros? Las empleadas ya han puesto la mesa.

-Yo… es que… - Titubeó el mayor de los Uchiha mientas que desviaba la mirada hacia su reloj casi eran las nueve.

-No acepto un no como respuesta. – Aseguró el mayor de los Hyuga.

-De acuerdo, será un placer. – Respondió para empezar a caminar hasta la casa de los Hyuga…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Pues a mí mal, me he estado cayendo mucho de mis benditos rollers y mis manos y brazos han sufrido bastante, me disculpo por mi tardanza.

Pues, aquí sale un poco la inspiración y mis amadas manos me permiten escribir.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron un review, la verdad estoy feliz de que les guste.

**Yue yuna: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya resultado divertido, es la primera vez que le pongo humor y no sé si me queda muy bien que digamos xD Muchas gracias por el review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**AntoniaCifer: **Hola! ¿Qué te digo? Es ansioso xD Tendrá que soportarlo y espero que no sea por mucho xD ese Kisame es un loquillo xD Continuo acorde la aceptación pero mis manos no me ayudan TTnTT. Gracias por el review.

**Amadora Hyuga: **¡Hola preciosa! Se la va a violar xDD Yo también quisiera que existieran, pero ahí vez, ni soñando xD Hiashi me recuerda a mi padre (No se porque digo esto xD) Así que mi padre también tiene su lado gracioso entonces me dije "Vamos a poner a Hiashi bien gracioso xD" y pues eso me sale. Gracias por el apoyo divina. :D

**Guest: **¿Bienvenido/a nueva lector/a? Pues no sé ya que me escriben varios "Guest" Es mi pareja favorita, y me alegra que te guste lo que escribo tengo varias ideas acerca de ellos pero nada para subir hasta que no avance más con esta y "Herederos" si no me hago mucho quilombo xD Gracias por el review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo :D

**Jhossietaisho:** ¡Hola! Pues, ya verás todo lo que le provoca aunque esta como medio obvio no? Kisame se lo insinúa porque lo conoce xD Ya se vendrá la fiesta y zas xD mejor me cayo XD :D Gracias por el review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo :D

**Korra56:** ¡Hola! Lo amamos por igual xD Espero que te guste la conti y nos leemos :D Gracias por el review.

**KattytoNebel:** ¡Hola Kattyto :D! Pues cuando lo leí me sentí como rara xD pero que te puedo decir me gustó a Hina emocionada por Kisame xD Estúpido y sensual sempai. Pues los sms son dinamita viste lo que provocaron pero habrá más xDD. Muchas gracias por el review. Por cierto tu fic "La Bailarina" ItaHina (Si lo escribo así te hago promo xD) me encantó quiero conti :D

**Stefany BM: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! :D Yo también califique el primer capítulo con asdadasda xD gracias por comentar los dos capis :D Me alegra tanto que te guste y bueno nada, espero que este también te guste. Pues Neji me encanta porque tengo un primo onda Neji xD así que me alegra que te guste :D A Sakura no la maté porque bueno, la necesito xD Jajaja Kisame el cupido :D. Gracias por tu review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**karla-eli-chan:** ¡Hola! Lo amé por igual xD Pues la gran pregunta ¿Qué pasará? Veremos… Espero que te guste, gracias por el review. :D

**Hina-chan:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me encanta el Uchiha acosador xD es como lindo. xD Te recomendaría que te hagas una cuenta aunque no subas fic's, yo así empecé :D Itachi y Hinata es mi pairing favorito y en mi perfil encontrarás más ItaHina aunque te recomiendo que leas "Love Is" de Sasha545 y te enamorarás aún más. Gracias por tu review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Kisha-Hyuga:** ¡Hola! Pues era como obvio pero, me gusta lo obvio en algunos sentidos no todos ojo. Pues para mi es lindo y tierno, no sé, le da herramientas para ayudarla :D Hiashi no es el malote, como dije antes, intento hacerlo más relax. Gracias por el review, :D

Antes de irme por completo, ayer 19/02/2014, cumplí mi primer año como fanficker, estoy emocionada porque esto es gracias a ustedes, los quiero muchísimo :D gracias por el apoyo en verdad. :D

¡Seamos cada vez más! :3 En verdad ¡GRACIAS!

Bueno eso es todo, espero que sigan esta historia y que se tomen un tiempo de comentarla que es gratis y hace que me escriba más rápido :D

Nos leemos pronto :D (Si quieren) :D


End file.
